


Those who smile brightest hurt most

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Death, Other, Team as Family, Tracer needs a hug, Trigger warnings:, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The members of the re-formed Overwatch get trapped in a room, the only way out? Learn the past of everyone's favourite time-travelling Brit.





	1. Chapter 1

Winston and Reinhardt pounded against the door ten more times before giving up; they turned to the others and smiled sadly. While the others murmured reassurances, Lena was trying to calm down – it was well-known that the Brit hated enclosed spaces, unless there was a window. Jack stood up to have his own crack at the door when a strange note appeared on the table in front of him; he picked it up and handed it to Ana, motioning for her to read it.

“ _Dear members of Overwatch,_

_As you may have noticed, there is no way out of the room you are currently in – apologies to any of those with claustrophobia. You are here for a specific purpose, once you have finished reading this message a video file will appear on the screen. You must watch everything on the video, if not one of you will die and I cannot allow that to happen. You may be wondering who I am talking about, well, I’m afraid I can’t tell you but I will give you a hint – those who smile brightest hurt most._

_-ST_ ”

Just as Ana uttered those letters an image of London appeared on the screen and everyone’s eyes immediately snapped to Lena, who had already begun rocking backwards and forwards in her place – Angela quickly sat next to the younger woman and pulled the speedster onto her lap, motioning for the others to play the video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bold = things that happen on screen

**A younger version of Lena appeared on the screen, she couldn’t have been any older than six but it was clear that she had already been starved and beaten.**

Ana felt her heart twisting painfully, that should never happen to a child, she could tell the others were equally disturbed by it.

**“LENA!” An angry voice yelled, the girl attempted to hide but accidentally tripped, revealing her location. A tall man, who was clearly drunk, marched up to her and grabbed a fistful of hair, making the girl cry out.**

Angela tightened her grip on the real Lena when she felt her flinch. Jack’s hand unconsciously tightened around a non-existent gun, silently vowing to track the man down and make him pay.

**“Next time I call for you, you come to me, is that understood?” The man growled, the girl fearfully murmured out a response but it clearly wasn’t enough. The man threw the girl to the floor.**

Hana winced at the thud.

**“I said, do. You. Understand?” The man placed a booted foot against one of her legs.**

**“Y-y-yes s-sir.” Was the stuttered reply.**

**“Good girl.” The man said with a sadistic smile before slamming his foot down, a loud snap was heard.**

“He broke your leg?” Mei’s voice was barely above a whisper as she turned to face the woman in the doctor’s lap, she watched as the younger woman nodded – body shaking with repressed sobs.

“Lena, how often did this happen?” Angela murmured softly, gently brushing the bangs out of the pilot’s face. She watched as Lena took the bracers off her arms and Angela felt tears welling up at the amount of scars that littered them, she could hear the others gasp at the sight.

“There’s more isn’t there?” The others watched as Lena choked back a sob before burying her head in Angela’s shoulder, the doctor wrapped her arms round the younger woman, not surprised when she saw Hana’s hand wrap around one of the speedster’s.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s another note.” Winston murmured, everyone turned to it as Ana picked it up.

“ _Dear Overwatch,_

_I know by now that you are viewing me as a bad person, I understand. But this was the only way to prevent one of your deaths; you may no-longer want to watch the video but I assure you that the next memory is a good one; the videos will repeat this pattern until you have learned all you need to know._

_-ST_ ”

“Who’s _ST_ anyway?” Hana exclaimed; she knew they were trying to help but she never could stand seeing Lena in her current state.

“It doesn’t matter.” Morrison growled in frustration.

“What does matter is that we’re not leaving until we’ve seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A ten-year-old Lena was seen walking through the streets, it was clear her leg wasn’t in good shape and there were noticeable bags under her eyes.**

“Why did no-one call the police?” Fareeha gasped, starting when she heard Lena laugh bitterly.

“Unless it directly affects them, no-one cares.” The others didn’t know what to say about that.

**Lena tripped over an uneven patch of pavement and couldn’t seem to get up; a sound could be heard approaching her.**

No-one noticed the soft smile on the real Lena’s face.

**“Hey, you alright?” A voice called out gently, a girl, who looked the same age as Lena, hobbled over – a crutch under her right arm.**

The team exchanged glances; Lena had never mentioned her before.

**Lena tried to drag herself away but the other girl held a hand up to calm her down.**

**“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”**

The team could tell this was the first time Lena had been told that.

**“Are you lost?” Lena shook her head; the other girl seemed to think for a few seconds before gaining a sympathetic smile.**

**“You’re running away.” It was a statement but Lena nodded anyway.**

**“I understand.” The girl stated and walked slowly towards Lena, making sure her hands were visible. She carefully helped Lena to her feet and handed her the crutch.**

**“I’ll be fine if we stay close to the walls.”**

“She really cared about you huh?” Jesse smiled. Genji frowned behind his mask, he had a feeling something happened to the girl.

**The two walked for a while until they reached the underground.**

“The underground? Don’t the omnics live there?” Zarya turned to Lena, she knew the woman was sympathetic to them but they could still be dangerous.

“Yeah, most the omnics there are nice.” Lena shrugged.

**“Hey! Mick!” The other girl yelled, smiling apologetically when Lena flinched. An omnic, presumably Mick, walked over to her.**

**“Sydney, good to see you again.” The girl had clearly interacted with the omnic before.**

**“My friend here needs some help; you know more about injuries than I do.”**

“Why can’t everyone be this nice?” Mei murmured.

**Mick attached a brace to Lena’s leg and helped her into one of the beds while Sydney reclaimed her crutch.**

**“I should be going.” Sydney was about to leave when Lena’s hand wrapped around her wrist.**

**“You want me to stay?” Lena nodded and Sydney climbed in behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s front.**

“I hope we get to meet her someday.” Hana exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Something in Lena’s voice told them it wasn’t likely to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lena was roughly shoved against a wall, a slight grunt escaping her mouth.**

The team shuddered, the thud was quite loud and the fact that Lena didn’t cry out wasn’t doing much to reassure them.

**“I thought I taught you better than this.” The man from the first clip growled, slamming a fist in her face.**

Winston felt his primal rage pushing itself to the surface; he hated seeing people being treated that way, the fact that it was Lena only made it worse.

“What’s he talking about?” Lucio asked, Lena unconsciously glanced at Zenyatta, it didn’t take long for the DJ to figure it out.

**“You dare associate with them!” The man threw her to the floor.**

“How dare he!” Zarya yelled, Lena wouldn’t have been anywhere near the omnics if it weren’t for him.

**“S-sorry sir.” Lena squeaked out.**

Fareeha closed her eyes; no child should ever sound afraid when talking to their parents.

**“Sorry’s not gonna cut it this time.” The man pulled a knife from his pocket and grabbed Lena’s arm.**

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Hana blurted, already moving to the bin near the door.

**The screen faded and the scene changed to show a bloodied bandage wrapped around Lena’s arm.**

Angela winced, she had no idea how those wounds hadn’t become infected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lena hurried along the street, her clothes already drenched by the rain.**

“How could you see?” Hana laughed, feeling relieved when the real Lena smiled and shrugged.

**A hooded figure ran into Lena and the two fell in a large puddle.**

The team couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

“Cartoon comedy 101.” Genji murmured.

**“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The figure removed their hood, revealing a girl with red hair.**

“Is that Emily?” Ana turned to the real Lena, heart melting when she saw the loving smile on the younger woman’s face.

“Lena Oxton, you are a gay mess.” Jesse shook his head, jumping when Hana knock his hat off his head.

“Way to ruin the moment cowboy.”

**A blush slowly spread across Lena’s face as the other girl helped her up.**

“Even then.” Jesse stated as he reclaimed his hat.

**“I-I’m f-fine.” Lena stuttered, although it clearly wasn’t out of fear. The girl seemed to realise she hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand and blushed.**

“Wow, are you two similar?” Lucio laughed.

**“Come on; let’s get out of the rain.” The two girls didn’t stop running until they reached the Underground. One of the omnics walked over and handed them both a change of clothes as soon as they stopped.**

**“Lena? Emily?” Sydney hobbled over to them.**

“How many times had you seen her at this point?” Satya turned to the real Lena.

“Once.” Satya raised an eyebrow.

“Sydney, she, didn’t exactly have a good life either. She made a point of remembering everyone she thought had it bad.” The team didn’t know how to take that, they didn’t know the girl’s past and it was clear Lena didn’t want to talk about it.

**“Sydney." Lena wrapped her arms around her, Sydney copied the action – it was slightly awkward with her crutch.**

**“Go and get changed, I’ll fetch us some food.” Emily stated, already changed. Lena nodded and Sydney turned around to give her some privacy.**

“They really care about you, don’t they?” Fareeha smiled, her teammate deserved nice things.

**The scene changed to show Lena sat near one of the walls, lightly trailing a finger over the graffiti marking the walls.**

**“A bit of a tracer aren’t you?” Emily smiled, Lena smiled back.**

“Always wondered where you got your call-sign from.” Jack laughed slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana’s eye widened when another note appeared, this time Genji picked it up before she could reach a hand out.

“Why did a note appear now?” Jack leaned forward, it didn’t make much sense.

“ _Dear members of Overwatch,_

_You’re likely confused that I’m contacting you now and truthfully, I don’t blame you. I don’t really have to tell you this, but the next few memories will be good ones, depending on how you look at it. The next one will briefly show Sydney's memory of the day. Before I allow you to continue the video, I would like to request that you stop trying to figure out who I am – not because I don’t believe you’re capable, but because you won’t like the answers you’ll find._

_-ST_ ”

“This is getting weird.” Jesse groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Getting?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Lena was leaning against an alleyway wall, lightly tracing a finger over the blade in her hand.**

The team were disturbed; they weren’t used to Lena acting like that. The real Lena closed her eyes.

**The blade cut into her finger and she watched as a drop of blood landed on the floor. She rolled up her jacket sleeve, revealing a large amount of cuts.**

“Were those…” Angela trailed off; she found it hard to think about.

“Some of them.” She hated how small Lena’s voice sounded.

**Lena was about to place the knife against her wrist when it was wrenched from her hand.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; even those with little-to-no medical knowledge knew that would’ve likely killed her.

**The scene changed to show Sydney standing there, a distraught expression fixed on her face.**

**“Lena? Why?” The girl’s voice was barely above a whisper.**

**“I…I c-can’t t-take it anymore.”**

The team hated how pained Lena sounded, but all of them were relieved that Sydney stopped her.

**“Come here.” Sydney pulled Lena into a hug, the smaller girl sobbing into her shoulder. The scene changed to show the two girls stood outside Emily’s house.**

**“Can you watch her for a bit Em?” The redhead nodded and pulled Lena into the house.**

**“What are you going to do?” Sydney stopped a few paces from the door.**

**“I’ve got some business to take care of.” The girl growled.**

“What’s she up to?” Jesse leaned forward.

“Dunno, she never told us.” Lena shrugged

**The scene changed to show Sydney standing outside Lena’s house.**

The team were confused, why would she go there?

**Sydney knocked the door and Lena’s father opened it.**

**“Can I help you?”**

The team growled at his tone, hoping that Sydney wouldn’t fall for his act.

**“Hi, you must be Mr. Oxton.” When the man nodded, Sydney gained a sadistic smile.**

“Holy hell, she’s creepier than Hana.” Jesse gulped, ignoring Hana’s glare.

**“I was wondering if you knew where Lena was.” The man didn’t notice her changing her grip on the crutch.**

**“No, can’t say I do.” Sydney’s grip tightened.**

The team were on the edge of their seats.

**“Thought as much.” The girl swung her crutch and slammed the man’s head against the doorframe, sending him to the floor.**

“GO SYDNEY!!” Hana yelled.

**Sydney leaned down and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him to her eye level.**

**“If you EVER go near Lena again I won’t hesitate to make you experience all the pain you put her through, is that understood?” The man seemed to fear for his life.**

**“I said, is. That. Understood.” The man nodded and Sydney dropped him, slamming her crutch against his head before hobbling off.**

“Now I really want to meet her.” Lucio cheered, forever grateful to the girl who saved one of his closest friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The group turned to Lena and watched as another note formed in her hand.

“Well, looks like you’re reading this one Oxton.” Jesse smiled. Lena ignored his comment and opened it.

“ _Dear members of Overwatch,_

_There are many more memories that I could show you but I only had time to add one more to the video. I hope this answers any of your remaining questions, but I have a plan B if necessary._

_-ST_ ”

“Only one more?” Genji furrowed his brow, he didn’t think they were going to like what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**The scene opened to show an aerial and ground battle in London.**

“Wait! This is one of the Talon invasions.” Jesse exclaimed, Lena paled, this was the memory she’d tried the hardest to forget.

**A Talon fighter jet was gunned down and the view switched to the cockpit where Lena was piloting it.**

“How old were you?” Fareeha turned to Lena.

“Twenty.” Lena replied. Fareeha’s eyes widened, she wasn’t sent into combat until she was 25.

**“Got another one.” She spoke into a com-unit and cheers could be heard from it.**

**“Tracer strikes again!”**

**“Focus on the mission Harvey!” Lena giggled at the interaction.**

“Your team were just as crazy as us.” Hana laughed when Winston and Jack groaned.

**“Tracer, you’ve got company.” A Talon jet was flying behind Lena; it shot a missile and struck the side of her plane.**

**“I’m hit!” She yelled into the coms**

**“Fuck, that’s one of the newer jets. Tracer, you need to get out of there.”**

**“I can’t, it took out the steering and I’m too close to the buildings to eject.”**

The team leaned forward, this wasn’t looking good.

**“Field Lieutenant Taylor is in the building you’re heading for!” Lena braced herself for the impact and the plane smashed into the building.**

“JESUS!” Jesse yelled.

“If you weren’t sat here right now, I would’ve thought you were dead.” Fareeha sighed.

**The scene changed to show Lena climbing out of the plane, an explosion shook the building, sending a chunk of ceiling to the floor.**

“Get out. Get out. Get out.” Mei chanted under her breath.

**Lena stumbled forward but stopped when a pained groan could be heard from behind her.**

“Oh no.” Genji murmured, Hanzo closed his eyes.

**Lena turned round and saw a heavily armoured soldier lying on the floor, a blood-covered spike protruding from their torso.**

**“SYDNEY!” Lena yelled and ran over.**

A tear leaked from Fareeha’s eye.

**“L-Lena?” The soldier rasped out, shakily clasping Lena’s hand.**

**“It’s okay, you’re… you’re going to be okay.” Tears were streaming from Lena’s eyes.**

Jack sighed to himself, he used to believe Lena didn’t know the pain of losing someone in a war.

**“Lena, you need…to get…out of here.” Sydney breathed, clearly struggling to stay awake.**

**“NO! I won’t leave you.” Lena yelled.**

Hanzo and Genji exchanged glances.

**“You…have to.” Sydney grunted, another explosion shaking the building.**

**“This is all my fault.” Lena cried.**

The team glanced at the real Lena, it was clear she hadn’t stopped blaming herself.

**“There was…nothing you could’ve…done.” Sydney raised a shaky hand to Lena’s cheek.**

**“I’m so sorry.” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper.**

**“Lena…we’re soldiers…we knew what we…were signing…up for.” It was clear that Sydney was trying to hold back her own tears.**

Fareeha placed a sympathetic hand on Lena’s shoulder.

**“I’ll get you out of here.” Tears were still leaking from Lena’s eyes.**

**“Even if…you get the spike…out, I’ll just…slow you down…it’s over for me.” Lena wrapped her arms around Sydney’s neck, her tears simply sliding off the heavy-armour.**

**“Lena…just remember…the world could always…use more…heroes. But there’s only…one…Lena Oxton, and…Emily needs…her.” Sydney panted, it was clear she didn’t have long left.**

**“But I need you.”**

Everyone was crying at this point.

**“You don’t…need me…anymore.” Sydney reached a hand to her neck, a snap could be heard, she handed Lena her dog-tags before raising her hand in a shaky salute. Lena copied the gesture, a sob escaping her throat.**

**“Take care…Lena.” It was clear what Sydney was waiting for.**

**“At ease, Field Lieutenant Sydney Taylor.” Lena’s voice shook. Sydney dropped her hand and released a breath, it was clear she was gone. Lena spared one more glance at her friend before leaving the building. When she got outside, the building fell, trapping Sydney’s body under meters of rubble.**

“Shit.” Jesse’s voice was barely above a whisper. Ana stood up and pulled Lena into her arms, none of this was fair on her.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened with a slight click, the team turned to face it but no-one moved towards it.

“Why do I feel like something’s going to happen?”

“Because something likely will.” Winston replied, a heavy tread could be heard outside.

“Who’s there?” Ana yelled cautiously, making sure Lena was still behind her.

“A friend.” The voice was clearly British and sounded very familiar.

“Show yourself.” Reinhardt shouted, there was silence for a few moments before the person walked into the room: she looked to be about 5’7, a metal arm peeking out from a black jacket. Navy blue eyes landed on Lena.

“Ox?” Lena glanced round Ana’s shoulder, freezing when she saw the new arrival.

“Syd?” The team exchanged glances, not entirely believing what was happening. The stranger merely smiled.

“Who else would I be?” Lena darted into the woman’s arms, it was a wonder that neither of them had snapped in half. Eventually the two pulled apart.

“I thought you were dead.” The sadness in Lena’s voice was clear.

“Truthfully so did I.” Sydney sighed, she motioned to the couch and the two sat down.

“Mick pulled me out of the wreckage, don’t know much of what happened after that. When I came to, Overwatch had been shut down and you weren’t in the air-force anymore.” Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You were in a six year coma.” Angela stated, Sydney nodded.

“Yeah, only woke up a few days ago.” It wasn’t surprising when Lena latched onto her mechanical arm.

“I have two questions for you.” Jack stated, Sydney glanced in his direction and motioned for him to continue.

“Firstly, what happened to the Oxtons?” He practically growled the question.

“That was actually the first thing I checked when I woke up. Mrs. Oxton died under mysterious circumstances; I don’t really care how it happened. Mr. Oxton was killed during a Talon invasion, they may be a terrorist organisation but I’m grateful to whoever ended him.” Sydney’s voice was calm but there was a fire burning in her eyes, the team weren’t surprised that Lena seemed to relax after learning the fates of her parents.

“Secondly, would you like to join us?”

“I’d be honoured.”


End file.
